


Love Letters to Sleeping Beauty

by alwaysgocrazy



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysgocrazy/pseuds/alwaysgocrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Cameron's death, Kirsten takes drastic measures. Cameron writes to her for the rest of the year, until something happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letters to Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So this is weird. The letters are handwritten by me and posted on Tumblr. I'm going to post links to the photos in the actual text because I know few people read the notes. If you are reading, thanks and enjoy!

_Letter 1: http://stitching-in.tumblr.com/post/133134090032/dear-cameron-part-2-3-4_

_Letter 2-5: http://stitching-in.tumblr.com/post/133134217187/dear-kirsten-part-1-3-4_

_Letter 6: http://stitching-in.tumblr.com/post/133135678962/cameron-counted-down-the-seconds-softly-to_

* * *

Cameron counted down the seconds softly to himself. “Three…two…one. Happy New Year, Princess,” he whispered as he leaned down to kiss Kirsten’s lips. They were limp but warm.

But after a moment, he was being kissed back. It was light but definitely pressure back on his lips. He pulled away with a deep breath, confused and stunned.

“Happy New Year…” murmured Kirsten in a slow, soft, hoarse voice. 

Cameron looked up at the monitor for her vitals. Her heart rate had increased significantly since he last looked. Everything seemed to be elevating at a steady rate. His heart began to flutter, looking back at the squinting Kirsten. 

“Oh, my god…” he stammered. Tears began to sting his eyes. He placed a hand on the side of cheek, rubbing his thumb back and forth. “You’re awake…” He shook his head. “Jesus Christ, you’re awake!” He pressed their foreheads together and shut his eyes tightly, fearing it was either a dream or hallucination from lack of sleep.

Kirsten’s hand rested loosely on the back of his neck. She smiled kindly, trying to kiss his lips again. Cameron helped her out by leaning back down to close the gap. The kiss she gave back was stronger this time. He felt her fingers griptighter on his neck and stroke it gently. 

They broke apart when a nurse cleared her throat. Cameron looked up with more than misty eyes. “She’s awake,” he told her.

The nurse nodded. “I know. I can see that,” she smiled. “She must be Sleeping Beauty and you Prince Charming.”

“Prince Phillip…” Kirsten corrected.

Cameron nodded. “She’s right. I would be Prince Phillip.”

The nurse grinned. “Well, I’ve gotta check some vitals, do some lab work, and other tests now. But I can give you guys an hour or so before starting,” she offered.

“That would be amazing,” smiled Cameron. 

The nurse nodded and walked out, closing the door for the first time in months. Cameron turned his attention back to Kirsten. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly in his own. “God, I can’t believe you’re awake…” he said.

Kirsten nodded. “Three months is a long time. I’m so sorry. I-I wasn’t thinking…”

“Shh, shh, shh, shh. Hey, it’s okay. You’re here now. You’re alive, you’re awake, and I’m here with you.” He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “Did you hear me? I talked to you quite a bit.”

“As much as I want to say yes, I didn’t until the very end when you said ‘Happy New Year,’” she admitted.

Cameron sighed and nodded. “Well…while you were out, I may have proposed to you…” he said, pulling the little box out of his pocket he carried around just in case she woke up. “I can wait until you’re more awake and alert. Or even a few months, a few years, after we start dating. I-it’s you’re call. I’m ready whenever you are. I-I mean, if you're ever are ready and ever want to marry me.” He was rambling and knew it, but he couldn’t stop. Luckily, Kirsten took care ofthat for him.

“I’ll marry you,” she answered.

“What?”

She nodded. “I think you heard me.” Her voice was so soft, but he did hear her. “Only on three conditions.” Cameron nodded furiously. This must be a dream. There was no way Kirsten would wake up and agree to marry him all on the same day. However, he just listened to what she had to say. “One: you must propose like a proper gentleman, getting down on one knee, opening the little ring box, and ask the simple question. Two: we’re going to have to date for a while after just to be sure. And three: you need to get me water because my mouth is so dry I can barely talk.”

Cameron nodded again. He got up and poured some water into a small plastic cup then placed a bendy straw in it to make it easier. He helped Kirsten sit up, adjusting the bed so it wouldn’t spill all over her. She downed three cups, sighing after the third. “You good?” Cameron asked with a smile.

Kirsten nodded. “I’m good. Now do the first condition.”

Cameron couldn’t help but laugh a little. He picked up the velvet box that he had placed on the little lunch tray. He pushed the chair he had been sitting in back a bit so he could bend down easier. 

“Kirsten Clark,” he started, opening the box to reveal a white gold [ring](http://www.ambardesign.xyz/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/unique-engagement-rings-simple.jpg) with a single diamond in it. “Would you do me the honor of marrying me?”

Kirsten smiled and nodded. “Of course.” She reached an arm out to him for a hug. He stood up and hugged her tightly, kissing cheek and tasting salty tears.

“Hey…hey, don’t cry,” he said as he pulled away. “It’s okay. Everything is alright.” He wiped away some of the tears that had fallen and that were about to fall.

She nodded. “I love you, Cameron. You’re just too damn good for me.” 

He tilted his head. “If anyone is too good for anyone, it’s you to me.” He brushed their noses together. “But it’s okay. We’ll work everything out.” He grabbed her left hand and slid the ring onto her finger. “Trust me.”

She nodded once again and kissed his lips. “I love you, Cameron,” she said again.

“I love you, too, Kirsten.”

* * *

_Final Letter: http://stitching-in.tumblr.com/post/133135992567/part-1-2-3_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Kudos, comments, and critiques are always welcomed and greatly appreciated.


End file.
